


Misc. headcannons for the GBBS AU

by alexpenkala



Series: Great British Baking Show AU [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexpenkala/pseuds/alexpenkala
Summary: More ideas and headcannons for the Great British Baking Show AU. I am excited to write this series.





	Misc. headcannons for the GBBS AU

  * Skip and Penkala are Mel and Sue. They love to make cheesy puns about baking and make everyone laugh.
  * Lipton is a middle school in English teacher and loves to wear baggy sweaters. He has a huge fanbase with his former and current students.
  * Speirs is a fireman and is a legend in his hometown. He surprised the other firemen with his intricately decorated cakes and pastries.
  * Luz is an elementary school teacher who goes all out for teacher parties. This attitude translates to the showstopper challenge where his decorations and cakes are over the top.
  * Julian and Babe are the youngest bakers and always seem to start a lot of shenanigans behind the scenes. They attach to each other and become friendly competitors.
  * Babe is a klutz if there is an accident with one of the contestants it is always him. Doc Roe always patches him up even though he is also competing.
  * Roe just got done with medical school and wanted to do some baking. He meets Babe when he trips and makes a mess of his swiss roll. He is smitten immediately.
  * Toye is a pro at the technical bread challenges. No can beat him not even Speirs who tries he his hardest.
  * Speirs has a scary baking face and no one dares to talk to him during the challenge.
  * Christenson does amazing piping and decorations on his cakes and cookies. He is an art teacher in college.
  * Bill and Babe went on the show as a dare to see how can last the longest. They have so much fun on the show.
  * Toye is an mechanical engineer so his bakes are always precise and he takes it seriously. He has a very dry sense of humor and likes to use it on Luz.
  * Talbert is serial flirter with all the ladies and men on the show. He is a tease and the everyone loves it. His bakes are always animal themed especially dog themed.
  * Everyone is scared of Speirs expect Lip. Speirs is attracted to Lip from the start and Lip finds out that Speirs is not as scary as he seems.
  * Grant learned to bake as he recovered from his head injury. Being able to bake and do something for others helped boost his confidance.
  * Shifty is another fan favorite. He is calm and collected under pressure which makes his bakes very precise.
  * Spina is another med school grad and is really good friends with Bill and Babe. He is the one who helps Babe get the courage to talk to Roe.
  * Roe uses a lot of his family recipes for his bakes. It is to honor his grandmother who taught him how to bake.




End file.
